


Cirque Marvel Fantastic

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazing Spiderman is one of the headlining acts of Cirque Marvel Fantastic but behind the scenes he is just Peter Parker, boyfriend of Wade “Deadpool” Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque Marvel Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1: Prompt - Any AU you wish (Human, Coffee Shop, High School etc.)

The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared. In the centre of the light the Ringmaster, who everyone knew as Fury, stood in glittering, long black coattails and an eyepatch. His voice demanded attention, “Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you the gravity-defying feats of THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN!”

A suited man in red and blue fell from the darkness and landed with his feet on the shoulders of Fury. Spiderman bowed, “Awww, I knew that you loved me really Fury.”

Fury fell into a forward roll along the ground but Spiderman flipped into the air and began to swing across the stage from a silver ribbon with one hand. Fury disappeared and Spiderman launched into a routine filled with flips and aerial stunts interspersed with quips and puns that had the audience laughing.

Spiderman was one of the headliners for the _Cirque Marvel Fantastic_. For five years the gymnast had worked in front of the crowds and he’d built up a name for himself. Before the cirque he’d been an unknown but he’d proved his worth.

After his routine, Spiderman took off his mask backstage and became the slightly geeky Peter Parker. Fury chewed him out for almost missing his cue and Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool swept him off his feet, “Baby boy!”

Peter laughed and wrapped his legs around Wade’s hips to hold on, “Wade, when did you get back?”

Wade kissed him sloppily, “Just before your performance. I wanted to watch your cute butt flying through the air.”

Peter snorted with laughter and jumped off his boyfriend, “Come on. I got my own dressing room this season.”

Wade followed dutifully, “Are you so desperate to get me alone?”

Peter’s dressing room was tiny in reality but there was enough space for a small couch and so long as Peter was mostly sprawled across Wade’s lap they both fit comfortably. They were undisturbed for a half an hour which was mostly spent making out but then there was a knock on the door. Gwen, still in her costume, walked in, “Johnny burned himself again and has to go to the emergency room. Fury wants to know if you’ll fill the last spot Wade.”

Wade pouted, “Fine, but I want to be paid.” Wade pinched Peter’s butt and grinned when he protested, “Wait for me and we can go home.”

Peter watched from the sidelines and enjoyed it as much as the first time he’d seen Deadpool perform. When Peter had turned sixteen his friend Harry Osborn had bought tickets for the _Cirque Marvel Fantastic_. Harry had mostly mocked the performances but Peter had loved everything about it from the costumes to the routines. As a kid Peter had taken gymnastic lessons but he’d never been good enough or rich enough for competitive levels. Until that day at the cirque he’d never considered that he could’ve had other options. Then Deadpool had strutted onto the stage.

Deadpool was a performer unlike any other. His full costume hid his face but outlined impressive muscles. He was funny and talked to the audience, as well as himself. He started with a basic tumbling routine and then the stage was swarmed with men in black as Deadpool had turned into a martial arts expert with two katanas and a quick wit.

Waiting until he was eighteen so that he could audition had felt like agony for Peter but he’d spent those two years training and he’d managed to convince the company to give him a chance. He’d not expected to be of any interest to Deadpool who was still performing when Peter joined but Wade had met him backstage after his first performance and took him out for celebratory tacos. From there they’d become best friends until Peter had built up the courage to lean over one day and kiss Wade on the lips.

There had been up and downs over the years: Peter had almost pushed away Wade when his uncle died. Wade felt insecure over his numerous scars and it had taken a long time for him to tell Peter the story behind them. Wade didn’t tell Peter when an old friend with a grudge came back and tried to kill him. Peter had considered leaving the company to join the _Avengers_ and didn’t tell Wade about the offer.

However, despite everything Wade and Peter had always circled back to each other and Peter no longer shied away from telling Wade that he loved him. He was still thrilled to watch Wade perform and it always reminded him of the first time he’d seen him.

Later that night, when they eventually made it back to their apartment Peter collapsed on the bed and groaned into the pillow, “I’m so tired.”

Wade chuckled, “Poor hard-working baby boy. Did you miss me?”

Peter rolled over and grinned at his boyfriend who was stood in the doorway, “Why? Were you gone?”

Wade grumbled playfully and started stripping. Peter enjoyed the show from across the room and watched carefully to make sure that there were no new injuries from Wade’s solo adventures. When he was satisfied, Peter pulled his shirt over his head and Wade helped peel him out of his skinny jeans. Wade smacked Peter’s leg lightly, “Turn over.”

Peter flipped without complaint and moaned against the sheets as Wade’s strong hands started kneading at the knots and aches in Peter’s back. When Peter was finally feeling relaxed Wade framed Peter’s ass with his hands and sighed, “I missed this.”

Peter hummed sleepily, “Okay Wade.” He jumped when Wade nipped one cheek with his teeth, “Hey!”

Wade licked the sting away, “Are you paying attention now?”

Peter chuckled, “I’m sorry, I thought that you were only interested in my ass.”

Wade flipped him over and kissed him deeply, “I’d much rather have all of you.”

Peter threw his arms around Wade’s neck and his legs around Wade’s hips, “You’ve got me.”

Wade rolled his hips slowly, “I thought about you the entire time.”

“Good.” Peter flipped them both over so that he was on top and he dragged his mouth over rough, sensitive skin until he was faced with Wade’s flushed cock. Peter pressed a kiss to the head, “Can I suck your cock?”

For reasons unexplained to Peter, nothing made Wade hotter than when he asked a question politely while they were in bed. Peter consciously chose not to ask why and chalked it up to his Canadian roots. Besides, it didn’t hurt to check that Wade was on board with what they were doing as he sometimes got lost in his own head. Peter had grown accustomed to the sudden topic changes, pancakes at three in the morning and Wade’s intense love of Mexican food.

Wade ran his fingers lightly through Peter’s hair and groaned, “Yeah… so good baby… love this.”

Peter sucked on the tip and deep throated without a lot of trouble. Wade wasn’t a fan of pain in the bedroom but he loved being sucked slow and deep. Peter was happy to suck his boyfriend when it made him babble and praise Peter to the heavens. Wade tugged hard enough for Peter to back off before he could come and he rolled his eyes when Peter pouted playfully. They knew each other’s tells and Peter was happy to respond to Wade’s wish for more kissing.

Wade kept a tight grip on Peter’s ass which Peter loved and gave them both leverage to slide against each other. Wade’s return was always lovemaking rather than fucking as they took their time and relearned each other again. Peter was always happy to have all of Wade’s attention and he knew that Wade felt the same way.

Wade dipped a finger and brushed the tip against Peter’s hole, “I thought about rimming you.”

Peter muffled a moan against Wade’s collarbone before responding, “Yeah, I want that Wade.”

They moved and Peter rested his chin on his crossed arms as Wade played with his ass. Peter loved getting rimmed by Wade because he was enthusiastic and could keep going long past Peter could stand the sensation. Peter had never realised how sensitive his body could feel until Wade curled his tongue inside Peter’s hot body and gave him a comprehensive demonstration of the term ‘eating out’.

As usual Peter was the first to change position and he moved before he could come. He grabbed the lube from the bedside and handed it to Wade who slicked up his fingers without a word and searched out Peter’s prostate. Peter was incredibly responsive to Wade’s delight and he loved watching Peter writhe from having nothing more than that one spot stimulated. Peter came quickly once Wade was focusing with two fingers and he slumped, breathing heavily and grinning madly, against the numerous pillows.

Peter nodded and Wade finished opening up Peter until he could take four fingers. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s body as Wade pushed inside. Wade grunted, “I hope that you don’t have training tomorrow.”

Peter grinned and rolled his hips to meet Wade’s thrust, “Give me an excuse to miss it.”

Wade chuckled and slid his hands up until their fingers were tangled together, “Love you.”

“Uh huh. Come on Wade.”

Wade came first inside Peter who was loud about encouraging Wade’s rolling thrusts. Wade fingered Peter until he came for a second time and Peter was feeling too good to worry about the mess. Luckily Wade knew that Peter would complain as soon as he came back to his senses so he gathered Peter up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

Peter mumbled sleepily against Wade’s shoulder, “Love you. Missed you.”

Wade kissed Peter’s temple, “Love you too baby boy.”

Peter was just awake enough to stay upright in the shower but he didn’t do much more than that. Wade was happy to take care of his boyfriend and once they were clean Wade pushed Peter gently towards the armchair while he changed the bed sheets. Once they were both tucked underneath the covers with Peter wrapped around Wade they finally relaxed and fell asleep together for the first time in a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
